Panicz/II/18
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVIII Po powrocie Rosoławskiego na Litwę, rozmowa pomiędzy nim a Denhoffem trwała krótko. Ryszard dowiedziawszy się, komu i w jakich warunkach Wodzewo sprzedane wpadł w rozpacz. – Ja pana nie upoważniłem do takiego czynu – wybuchnął. Pańskie obietnice utrzymania majątku spełzły na niczym, to tylko mrzonka dla mnie, aby mnie zwieść, aby mmie łudzić!! Ale stało się! nieszczęście! Trzeba było jednak sprzedać komuś odpowiedniemu, nie tym szlachetkom zagonowym. Boże mój, czego ja dożyłem! – Nie rozpaczaj, bo jakkolwiek z Wodzewa nie zostało ci prawie nic, gdyż wszystko pochłonęły długi, ale gdybyś ty jeszcze dotąd był właścicielem tego majątku, to już nie chcę domyślać się końca. Ja cię wyratowałem. Trudno przecie, żebym oddawał ci to, co dla mnie zostało ze sprzedaży, musiałem odebrać swój wkład. Denhoff długo milczał. Głowę o wytwornym profilu, spuścił na piersi, ręce miał załamane kurczowo. Cała jego postać wyrażała ból tragiczny. Zapytał głucho: – Kiedy przyślą mi moje rzeczy? żeby chociaż... dobrze opakowali. – O jakich rzeczach mówisz? Garderobę wszakże masz z sobą. Ryszard podniósł błędny wzrok. – Ale moje pamiątki, meble, obrazy, no, wszystko co w domu zostało. Rumieniec przemknął przez twarz Rosoławskiego, rzekł ostrym tonem: – Wodzewo sprzedane z całkowitym umeblowaniem. – Jezus Maria! Czy, czy to możliwe? – jęknął młodzieniec... Jak to wszystko? Wszystko sprzedane?... – Wyłączyłem tylko parę koni, tych kasztanów i nowy powóz dla siebie. Przyda się tu, w Osówce. Denhoff wstał, był straszny, patrzył nieprzytomnie na cyniczny uśmiech Rosoławskiego. Nagle skoczył jak wściekły i porwał byłego opiekuna za ramię. – Mój klęcznik z obrazem po matce, mój klęcznik! Gdzie on jest? – ryknął ze zdławionej piersi. – Klęcznik, ten rzeźbiony? Stoi w sypialni jak stał, to także mebel. – Więc... Boże mój! więc i to mi zabrano... i to?... – Nie egzaltuj się mój drogi. Powtarzam, że sprzedane Powalskim... wszystko, nawet jednej serwety nie wyłączysz. Chciałem kupić parę rzeczy, ale nie dają. Denhoff ścisnął głowę dłońmi, zamknął powieki. Z jego ust wydobywał się chrapliwy szept: – Boże! Boże! Matka moja... ty na mnie wejrzyj... na moją krzywdę. Nie karz mnie tak okrutnie. Łzy obfite spłynęły mu z oczu. Stał tak, jakby kontuzjowany, głuchy już prawie na słowa Rosoławskiego, który mu opowiadał o Powalskim i Trawkowskim, o tym, że się zgorszyli obrazem Żmurki i posągiem bogini Venus. Mówił dowcipnie, jakby chcąc pupila swego zabawić. Drgania nerwowe wstrząsały ciałem Ryszarda. Gwałtowny ruch! ręce oderwał od bladego czoła, spojrzał nienawistnie i krzyknął: – Ja to wydobędę od nich, ja to muszę wydobyć! Mój klęcznik po matce... moje pamiątki, muszę, muszę! Dziś, zaraz jadę. Południe było upalne i mgliste, zanosiło się na burzę. Przed ganek dworu wodzewskiego zajechała bryczka, najęta na stacji w Sołowie. Wysiadł z niej „panicz” blady, zmieniony bardzo, opłacił furmana i wszedł do domu. W przedpokoju spotkała go jakaś postać kobieca, niebrzydka, lecz pospolita i zakłopotana. Ryszard odgadywał, że to pokojówka, chciał prosić, by mu zdjęła palto, ale zrobił to sam, myśląc o Karolu i Anulce. Czy też oni służą tu jeszcze? Ponieważ kobieta stała milcząc, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach, więc Denhoff skierował się do salonu. Ona weszła za nim. – Czy mogę zobaczyć pana lub panią Trawkowską? Proszę poprosić – rzekł wyjmując swój bilet. – Ja właśnie jestem... pani Trawkowską. Powiedziawszy to, siadła zaraz na krześle. Denhoff oniemiał, lecz zdumienie jego zwalczył śmiech, załaskotał go tak silnie, że Ryszard z trudem powstrzymał jego wybuch. – Ach to pani? przepraszam... Jestem Denhoff. Widząc, że Trawkowską nie prosi go siadać, usiadł sam, krztusząc się od śmiechu. – Czego pan sobie życzy? Mój mąż i ojciec są w polu. – Przyjechałem, aby zabrać z Wodzewa niektóre moje rzeczy, co się tu zostały. Pani pozwoli, że je wskażę. – Kiedy tu już nic nie ma, to już wszystko nasze, pan Rosoławski wyłączył tylko nowy powóz i parę koni, nie wiem dlaczego, ale z domu nic. Powóz i konie może pan zabrać, bo jeszcze tu są. – Proszę pani, pan Rosoławski nie wymienił detalicznie w remanencie Wodzewa, co zostawia, co zaś wyłącza, poza tym on nie zna mych pamiątek, które są mi bardzo drogie i które chcę zabrać jako swoją własność. – Nie, tu już nic nie ma – powtórzyła uparcie. Denhoff podniósł się z krzesła. – Pani pozwoli, że wskażę je naocznie. Najpierw klęcznik z sypialni. Czy jest tam jeszcze? – Jest, ale dzieci tam śpią, nie można iść, zresztą klęcznika nie oddamy, taki ładny mebel. – Dla pani on tylko ładny, dla mnie drogi, bo to pamiątka po mojej matce. – Wszystko jedno, ale teraz on już nasz. Denhoff tracił cierpliwość. – Proszę pani, czy pani nie ma serca? Wszak pani jest matką, ma dzieci, niechże pani mnie zrozumie. Na tym klęczniku moja matka uczyła mnie pacierza, pierwsze moje modlitwy były skierowane do tego obrazu, przecie to dla mnie skarb, to dla mnie rzecz najdroższa. Te wgniecenia na aksamicie są od kolan mej matki. Ja... ten klęcznik kupię od państwa, jeśli inaczej nie można. – Nie, panie, my nie sprzedamy. Tu nie ma o czym mówić. Denhoff uczuł, że serce rwie mu się w piersiach. Nic już nie powiedział tylko poszedł w głąb domu, jak lunatyk. Trawkowska szła za nim ślad w ślad. W palarni Ryszard wskazał na szafkę rzeźbioną z hebanu, zdobną w brązy stylowe. – W tej szafce są moje listy prywatne, może mi pani otworzy, chcę je zabrać. – Nie mam klucza, zresztą nie można. – Cóż pani zależy na cudzych listach? – To już moja rzecz, ale ruszać nic nie dam. – Więc i albumy pełne moich kart pocztowych i album z fotografiami i tego mi pani nie odda? Pani chyba żartuje? Co to jest? – wołał Denhoff zirytowany w najwyższym stopniu. – Powiedziałam od razu, że tu już nic do pana nie należy, to wszystko nasze. Ryszard poszedł dalej, Trawkowska za nim. – Pilnuje mnie jak złodzieja – szepnął do siebie przez zwarte zęby. W sali stołowej zauważył już szkody; oddarty kawał pięknej tapety, cenna waza z sewrskiej porcelany nadtłuczona, kredens wspaniały, stylowy miał nacięcia nożykiem nisko nad ziemią, widocznie przez małych Trawkowskich. Na kredensie leżała szeroka, srebrna opaska, z pięknym złotym monogramem. Ryszard wziął bez pytania. – To jest obrączka na serwetę, służyła mi przez cały czas nauk za granicą. Chyba mi pani tego nie zabroni wziąć? – Owszem, to także zaliczone do remanentu naczyń stołowych do obrusów i serwet. To już nie pana – rzekła Trawkowska z flegmą, wyjmując obrączkę z rąk Denhoffa. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pobłażliwym, wzrokiem niemal policzkującym, jak na kogoś, nad kim trzeba się litować. Bez słowa wszedł do gabinetu. Popatrzył na biurko, na fotografię Dory, stojącą na nim, potem na swój napis w ramach „Ora et labora” i bezwładnie upadł na fotel. Twarz schował w dłoniach. – Nie, ja się chyba nie rozpłaczę, ja... się tu... przecie... nie rozpłaczę... Boże! Siedział chwilkę, usłyszał szmer i odkrył oczy. Na otomanie siedziała Trawkowska z założonymi rękoma, nieruchoma, bierna. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i zaczął przeglądać papiery. – Tam są rachunki mojego męża, niech pan nie pomiesza. – Proszę się nie lękać. Czy pani i na tej fotografii także coś zależy? Chciałbym ją zabrać – rzekł wskazując podobiznę Dory. – Samą fotografię można, ale ramka zostanie, bo tu ja będę włożona. – Pani się fotografowała? Doprawdy w Sołowie?... – Nie, w Warszawie. – Ooo! Trawkowska wyjęła portrecik Zborskiej z ramki ozdobnej i oddała go Ryszardowi, nawet się do niego uśmiechnęła. – A dlatego coś pan wycyganił. To smoła z pana! – Zabieram tylko swoją własność, niech pani o tym nie zapomina i... raczy wyrażać się... oględniej. Pozabieram również i te duże fotografie ze ścian, ramy państwu zostawię – dodał sarkastycznie. – Nie, tamtych nie dam. Tę pannę miałam i sama wyrzucić, więc dlatego oddałam. – Ależ fotografie w ramach są to zdjęcia amatorskie z Worczyna i innych miejsc, zupełnie dla pani obojętnych, osoby na grupach, moi znajomi i przyjaciele, chyba nie obchodzą? fotografie w albumie również, karty, listy, przecież to śmieszne zostawiać dla siebie takie rzeczy. – Niech pan mówi co chce, ale dlatego zostaną: album byłby pusty bez fotografii, ramy też, co można zamienić na inne, to można, ale jak nie, to nie. Ot, mój mąż i ojciec przyszedł, zaraz ich tu nadeszlę. Popatrzyła na Denhoffa trochę niepewnie i wyszła z gabinetu. On zaś zaśmiał się gorzko. – Jeszcze mnie gotowi rewidować jak będę wyjeżdżał, czy przez tę chwilę... Ach Boże! takim ludziom sprzedać Wodzewo. Spostrzegł brak posążka Venus milońskiej. Przypomniał sobie opowiadanie Rosoławskiego słyszane jak we śnie, obraz Zmurki był na miejscu, lecz ciało kobiety aż do szyi opinała teraz różowa bibułka. – „Brawo! Voilà!... Moja Venus pewno w spiżarni, ustrojona w wianki cebuli” – pomyślał Ryszard, ale już obojętnie. Czuł w sobie znużenie i krańcową apatię. Weszło do pokoju dwóch mężczyzn. Trawkowski ojciec i syn. Denhoff od pierwszego rzutu oka poznał, czego może się po nich spodziewać, zwłaszcza że poprzednio słyszał w przedpokoju cichą, prędką rozmowę. To Trawkowska uprzedzała męża i ojca o gościu, oraz o celu jego przyjazdu. Młodzieniec powtórzył prośbę o oddanie mu klęcznika, oraz listów z hebanowej szafki, o innych drobiazgach zamilknął, bo i tak już zwalczał siebie. Obiecywał za klęcznik zapłacić, ale nic nie wskórał. Młody szlachcic na wszystko ruszał głową przecząco, stary zaś poklepał Denhoffa po łopatce i rzekł: – Hę, hę, dobrodzieju, a dy już przestań z tym klęcznikiem, niech już tu zostanie. Pójdźmy napijemy się piwa, bo gorąco i burza idzie. „Panicz” skoczył jakby pod dotknięciem bata. – Wolno panom odmawiać mi tego, o co proszę, lecz nie wolno poufalić się ze mną. Do widzenia! Wybiegł z domu, wzburzony, drżący. Zawahał się, iść do parku, czy nie? Podszedł do figury Matki Boskiej i oparł czoło o zimny metal jej płaszcza. Mszyste róże kwitły tu obficie, z głębin parku nadlatywały wonie duszne, znajome, ach jak znajome. Szumiały korony drzew, wabiąc młodzieńca do siebie. Już, już chciał ulec tej pokusie przeogromnej, gdy trzasnęły drzwi wchodowe domu. Denhoff zesztywniał. Rzucił spojrzenie ostatnie, łzawe, rozpaczne spojrzenie na park szumiący i wolnym krokiem przez gęsty tunel grabowy poszedł do budynków. Spotkanemu stangretowi kazał zaprząc kasztany do nowego powozu. Ale spotkała go niespodziewana owacja. Stangret i kilku fornali obrządzających konie na południe, rzuciło się do dawnego dziedzica z powitaniem. Całowano go w ręce, jakiś chłopak podjął go pod nogi. Ludzie ci wyrażali po swojemu żal, po stracie ulubionego pana, kilku z nich miało w oczach łzy. Nagle zza węgła obory wysunęła się smukła postać Anulki. Ze szlochaniem dopadła do „panicza”, klęknęła i głowę jasną jak len przytuliła do jego kolan. Denhoff wielką siłą woli powstrzymywał płacz. Rozrzewnił go żal całej służby. – Gdzież teraz jesteś Anulka? – W domu, jaśnie paniczu, w czworakach u ojców; nie będem służyła u tych ślachciarów – mówiła łkając. Ryszard sięgnął do kieszeni, pragnął ofiarować im wszystkim jakiś datek, ale od razu uprzytomnił sobie z przeraźliwą trzeźwością, że... nie ma na to. On, Denhoff, „panicz”, dziedzic Wodzewa, nie może już teraz dać nawet po rublu tym oto ludziom, żegnającym go tak serdecznie bo... nie wystarczy mu na wyjazd stąd... Okrutna ironio losu! Cios mściwy nazbyt i bolesny. Denhoff a oblał war wstydu i okropnego upokorzenia. Była to dlań chwila jedna z najcięższych w życiu. Takie momenty kują człowieka w stal albo go łamią. „Panicz” uśmiechnął się przychylnie do służby i każdego z nich pocałował w głowę. Za ich serce zapłacił im już tylko sercem. Tak pożegnał Wodzewo. Goniły za nim żałosne spojrzenia dawnych jego ludzi i gonił szum parku tęskny, podniecony nadlatującą burzą. Z daleka huczał grom, niebo zaćmiło się ołowianą chmurą, rozdzierały je jaskrawozłote błyskawice. Denhoff jechał do Worczyna.